Minor Interlude
by R-D-Void
Summary: No longer just 'What happens after Mai sees them off at the train station', but a collection of snippets of the two. Chapters are kind of in the wrong chronological order... [ChiexAoi]
1. Chapter 1

_Strong arms wrapped around her as the train sped up on the tracks. The girl sobbed quietly into the embrace as Chie murmured gently_

_"She'll come, when she's finished whatever she's doing. She will." Even as they were spoken, the words came without conviction. "And anyways, what were you thinking when she said that?" Hoping to lighten the mood, she grinned lopsidedly, wiping away tears from her angel's eyes._

_"Thinking?" Aoi chuckled through her tears. "Who was thinking? I was trying not to grab ahold of you and prevent Mai-chan from having any contact." Finally, a smile to melt her lover's heart._

_"Oh? What sort of contact would that be? Care to demonstrate?" Pulling her closer, Chie pressed a soft kiss to her delicate ear._

_"Chie-chan! We're still in the doorway!" She scolded playfully, snuggling into the taller girl's shoulder._

_"That - can be fixed."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Chie-chan?" She mumbled, feeling the warmth leave her back.  
_

_"Its alright, go back to sleep." Chie smiled, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head. Aoi rubbed her eyes tiredly, blinking as Chie put on her glasses.  
_

_"Chie-chan, its still dark out," she pouted. "Come back to bed."  
_

_"Aoi! Don't make that face at me..." The taller girl sat back down, sighing as she pulled her lover close. "You know I can't say no to that face."  
_

_"Why else would I do it?" Aoi grinned, nuzzling Chie's neck.  
_

_"Stop it, that tickles." The taller girl complained half-heartedly as the brunette spread butterfly kisses down her neck to her collarbone.  
_

_"Like you mean it!" Aoi teased.  
_

_"Hmph."  
_

_"Why were you getting up in the first place?" She sighed contently, nestling comfortably in her lover's arms.  
_

_"I heard some noise outside," Chie started, playing absent-mindedly with Aoi's hand before lacing their fingers. "I thought I should go investigate."  
_

_"You busybody, Chie-chan! Well, you could've at least asked me to come with you!" Feigning hurt, she cuddled closer to her girl to hide her smile.  
_

_"Hm, and here I was, being a good girl and not waking people up in the middle of the night, yet suddenly I'm at fault?" Chie complained mockingly beforre flashing Aoi a smile reserved only for her.  
_

_"The crowd's getting louder, wanna take a look from the balcony?" Aoi grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to her mouth before climbing out of the bed.  
_

_"Did you really have to ask?" Chie chuckled, stretching out her arms. "Hold on, let me just get my phone..."  
_

_"Chie-chan!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hmm, this might just prove to be a tough one... _She thought as she plastered herself against the bricks._ Wonder how Chie-chan's going to get back to her room...heh, no time to be worrying for her now, need to get back first. _Seeing a clear path to the church, she sprinted, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Success!" She grinned cheekily, glancing back at the students standing guard.

Feeling eyes on her back, Aoi turned around, staring into the flaming eyes of the Orphan. The shadow loomed over her, raising a claw to rip her clothes to shreds as she stumbled backwards, rigid from shock. The Orphan took flight as she ran, ramming debris around the area, never releasing Aoi from its sight.

"_SISTER_-" Catching sight of the passing Yukariko, her cry for help was cut short as a thick branch slammed into her frail back. Hearing her ribs crack under her pounding heart, she voluntarily loosed her grip on consciousness, willing the blackness to overtake her fear and pain.

_Chie..-chan..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The raven haired girl woke with a start, feeling that something wasn't right.

"Who is it?" She rose and strode forward to rescue the door from being annihilated.

"Chie, Aoi, she..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**AOI!**" The doors flew open as the teenager burst into the recovery room.

"Please be quiet, young lady, this is a hospital, not a sports arena." The doctor on duty scowled as Chie rushed to Aoi's side.

"Aoi..." Tearing up, she clasped a limp hand. "What happened?" The glare circled the room as she wiped away her tears.

"She was attacked in the woods next to the church." Mai voiced.

"It was that vampire thing again, wasn't it?" Chie growled, her expression turning more hostile as everyone nodded solemnly. "That damned bastard, I'll kill it." She hissed, moving towards the door.

"Chie, don't." The redhead blocked the doorway.

"Why not?"

"What if she woke up and you're not here?"

"I…" Chie's eyebrows knitted in frustration.

"Stay. She needs you here." Mai said softly, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chie-chan?" She muttered, opening her unfocused eyes.

"I'm here." Chie answered, wrapping her hand around the bedridden girl's and brought it up to her lips.

"Thank god you're alright." Aoi sighed, gripping her lover's hand tightly.

"Me? You're the one who got injured!" Chie said worriedly. "I should've never asked you to have a moonlight picnic…" She blamed herself quietly.

"It's alright, I had a great time there." She smiled gently, recalling their midnight meeting in the field beside the woods.

"Aoi, if you're tired, then sleep." Chie frowned anxiously as the brunette yawned.

"But I can't sleep without you beside me!" Aoi insisted, trying to pull the other girl into bed with her.

"…A-o-i…" She sighed, fighting the urge to join her lover in the hospital bed.

"Come on, it's a private suite…" Aoi grinned temptingly whilst tugging on her hand.

"Fine…" Chie mumbled, giving in.

"Heh, I always get my way." The brunette sighed contently as Chie embraced her as gently as she could.

"You spoilt little brat. Now sleep!"

"What, no 'goodnight kiss'?"

"Hmph."

"That's better. 'Night Chie-chan."

"'Night."


	4. Chapter 4

"_A-o-i." She grinned, wrapping her arms around the startled girl's waist._

"_Geez Chie-chan, you scared me!" She laughed, relaxing into the embrace._

"_Oh really?" Chie teased, turning the brunette around to face her._

"_Yes, really." She smiled, tapping her fingertip to the taller girl's nose._

"_Hmph." Chie huffed, her teeth snapping playfully at Aoi's finger. "Guess I'll have to make it up to you then." She mumbles, lightly nuzzling the other girl's neck. "Are you free tonight?"_

"_I am now." Aoi murmured, basking in her lover's comforting presence. "What did you have in mind?"_

"_Food. Somewhere." Her grin widened as she gently kissed up Aoi's neck, pausing to let a mischievous chuckle through. "A surprise, of course." The corners of her eyes crinkled as she leaned in for a kiss._

"_Where do I meet you?" Aoi asked, slightly breathless as they parted._

"_Up by the tree."_

"_Where we first met?" She sighed contently and nestled her head in the crook of Chie's neck._

"_That's the one." The raven haired girl nodded before laying her cheek atop the shorter girl's head._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn me and my stupidity. _Chie though bitterly as she watched Aoi sleep. _If I hadn't wanted our anniversary to be where we met she wouldn't have been hurt._ She raked her fingers through her hair as she sat up, silently scolding herself.

"Chie-chan..?" The blue-eyed girl mumbled, struggling to keep her eyes open. "What's wrong?"

"Eh? Nothing's wrong." She smiled reassuringly at Aoi. "Go back to sleep, love. Tomorrow you'll be fine enough to go back to the dorms."

"Mm." Aoi gave in to the nagging fatigue and slipped back into sleep.

Chie couldn't stop a silly, love struck grin from spreading across her features as her eyes stayed on the sleeping girl's face. _Tomorrow_, she decided, sinking back down next to her lover. _Tomorrow I'll file a proper request for a room change. And if it doesn't go through_, she mused, snuggling into her girl. _I'm sure that roommate of hers won't mind me sharing their room again._


	5. Minor Interlude V: Part 1

"Hmm. Not this one. This one's too political…this one's…maybe…this one?" The girl pushed her glasses up a fraction. "Alright. This one it is." Grinning, she tapped away at the keyboard, planning what could possibly be the best day of her life to date.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chie sighed.

"It's not like her to be late like this…" She mutters to herself, wondering if she got stood up. "But then…it's not exactly time yet…" Another sigh slipped past her lips as she started counting the handful of coins for the third time.

Glancing towards the escalators, Chie started as Aoi slowly emerged into view…only to blink in surprise when the brunette walked straight past her and up another set of escalators. Onto the wrong storey.

Smirking inwardly, the raven haired girl followed a few paces behind her, chuckling as the object of her affections appeared at the top of the downward escalators, an utterly adorable, confused expression gracing her features.

"Er hmm." Chie cleared her throat.

"Chie-chan!" Aoi squeaked, turning around in surprise.

"Lost?" Brown eyes crinkled in mirth.

"It's not my fault, I've only been here once before." Pouting, the shorter girl mumbled embarrassedly, fidgeting a little.

"Well, come on then, the ads are about to start." Placing a hand on the small of her back, Chie directed the two of them towards the cinema entrance. "And sometimes, those can be the best parts of a movie trip."

------------

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews guys! XD And... part two probably to come in a few hours...or days... Oh! Heh, if anyone would like to volunteer, I need a beta for my pieces...


	6. Minor Interlude V: Part 2

_Oooh! The back's empty!_ Chie grinned in the dimmed lighting as she led them up the flight of stairs.

"So, what row are we in?" She asked nonchalantly, pretending to want to follow cinematic procedures.

"L." Squinting at their movie tickets, Aoi called out to the other girl, who didn't even pause to look at the row tags. "L, Chie-chan. We're in row L." Aoi tried again, a little louder this time as she continued to climb the stairs.

"I know. But the back's empty. If the seats' people come we'll move, how's that?" Flashing the brunette a trademark, you-know-you-can't-resist-me grin, Chie slid into a seat, silently cursing the lack of joints in the armrests.

"Ok then…"

"What's wrong with the people who built these seats? Do they have no common sense?" Pushing her glasses up higher, she muttered under her breath, scowling and prodding at the fixed armrests.

"What was that?" Aoi blinked, sitting down after slotting her drink into the holder.

"Er, no-nothing." Sweat-dropping, Chie let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, the ads are coming on!"

"Mmhmm. Gotta love this part…" Glasses flashed dangerously as a predatory grin slid forth. "There goes the lights…"

---------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Eheh, short...yet again...but um...I think I can do the rest in one more part..._sweatdrops_... I think I made quite a few errors somewhere around there...so please do point them out. .. Thaaaanks (except you Gen. XD _bolts_)


End file.
